Hells Angel
by cjs7582
Summary: The world is a big game of chess, and God and Lucifer are the big players. They use a being called the Hells Angel to do their bidding, what they don't know is he about to learn of his past and possibly destroy them both. This is the first chapter. Enj
1. Chapter One

The world is a big game of chess, and as always with chess you have two players. In this situation the players are two of the most powerful beings in the universe. These are the light and the dark, god and the devil. They are the two factors that control almost everything that happens in the world as we know it. A man gets divorced in Wisconsin; one of these two had something to do with it. The only thing they don't have much control over is miracles. Which is surprising, but that is why it is called a miracle.  
  
First we have Hell, whose leader is a former angel name Lucifer. Lucifer was the first of the fallen angels; he loved god so much that he was banished. So he created hell, sort of way to get back at his former lover for what he did. Hell is made of ten levels, with each level housing certain types of souls. The first is best known for keeping the normal people that lead bad lives or just didn't care about god. They died not caring either way of where they ended up in the afterlife, so Lucifer takes them. As hell progresses level wise its tone gets darker as well. The people turn into demons, the more evil the person, the more violent the demon. Each level also has a ruler, a powerful demon that controls the happenings on that level. Nothing can happen without this demons say. Although Lucifer controls hell, he is normally too busy to oversee all of it. Therefore, he has a demon by the name of Geoff run things for him, more or less Geoff keeps things running smoothly on the nine levels of hell that Lucifer does not really involve himself with. Lucifer only cares about his level, which is the tenth and final level of hell.  
  
Heaven, on the other hand, has God. He oversees everything that happens in his domain. Where Lucifer has demons, god has angels. These angels are what protect heaven from intruders. The angels, who are created by several souls merging together to make one whole, are mainly female. This is because of the pain a woman can endure, in case of a war or a violent mission nine times out of ten a female would do better than any male could. They just make better warriors overall.  
  
In comparison, hell has levels, while heaven is completely vast and wide open. Although each is different and both exist to cancel the other out, they do have one thing in common. God and Lucifer share a special soul called the Hells Angel. This being's sole purpose is to serve God and Lucifer, namely doing tasks for them. As all angels have a name, so does he. When this soul was first chosen to be the Hells Angel, his name was changed to Christian. The name is chosen because it is a common name among the humans and to God himself the name means much more. Christian is a longer version of Christ, Jesus Christ, God's son. God has always seen the Hells Angel soul to be more connected to him rather than Lucifer and thus eons ago God had the pleasure of naming their servant.  
  
Along with the new name, Christian has no knowledge of his actual past before he became the Hells Angel. His parents, his age, nothing of this he knows. All he knows is what he has done since he became this warrior of the light and the dark.  
  
Currently Christian is on a mission to destroy a clan of vampires, a form of demon, in the desert of Mexico. The clan has been destroyed several times in the past by other angels and a few lucky humans. In the early days the vampires would capture and feed on the people that would stop by there for a drink or just something to eat, this would happen every night. This became routine for the vampires, but eventually they started to take slaves as well; this angered their lord, Lucifer, and he made the order that they should be punished. Their termination was the actual order.   
  
To approve of this termination God and Lucifer must both agree on the order, approval is eventually given after a discussion between the two. If the mission is to deadly to send in angels or demons to do the job the Hells Angel will be called upon or summoned to either Gods Chamber or Lucifer's tenth level. He is then given the order and any information that he may need to know. He will then teleport, one of his vast powers, to an isolated area so he won't draw any attention to himself and begin to carry out order.   
  
At this moment Christian has just arrived outside the bar at the stroke of midnight. The bar itself is a centuries old temple and to his knowledge has been around since the fifteen hundreds. From the information he was given the temple was once a place of great worship to the Indian tribes but was eventually abandoned and unused for quite some time. But in the last few centuries it has seen more activity since it had been overtaken by vampires. Within the last decade one of the vampires actually got the idea to make the ground level into a bar and use the location to draw the seedier side of Mexico to them. It would become the perfect feeding ground and indeed it has been for the last few years.  
  
Tonight the place seems to be packed to capacity; Christian looks at the landscape, which is the typical Mexican scene of sand and blowing tumbleweeds, and begins walking towards the bar. He then thinks to himself.  
  
"Nice spot. I should come here more often on my free time. Oppressive heat, bugs, sand, sand in my boots, sand in my hair, sand in my crotch! I hate the desert! Oh well just makes me want to do the job quicker and get the hell out of here. To dangerous for angels, demons would stick out like a sore thumb he says, what does Lucifer know?"  
  
As Christians thoughts are bent on his hatred for the desert he eventually strides up to the front steps of the bar and attempts to enter, but is stopped by a tall, Mexican with extremely bad breath.  
  
"Hey chico, no way. You need to pay to get in."  
  
Christian turns his head away from the Mexican to avoid the rancid smell and then looks into his pockets. To his surprise he actually does not have any money on him. Just one of those things he never thinks he will ever need. He smiles and tries to think of way of getting inside without resorting to violence.  
  
"Listen, I don't have any money on me. But I'll make a bet with you."  
  
"What kind of bet and what are the stakes?"  
  
"See that bat on the top of your sign, I bet I can nail him with this knife. If I do you let me in; if I don't you can keep the knife and I get to walk a long way back to the border. Is it a deal?"  
  
The Mexican looks at the knife, and realizes it has a handle carved out of ivory, and the blade is forged from a metal he has never seen before, a metal which is surprisingly sharp. He figures it's as good as his; what he doesn't know is he is taking a bet with a centuries old being that is extremely skilled with any type of blade.  
  
"Sure, throw away."  
  
Christian smiles, takes his knife back, eyes his target, and throws. The blade hums threw the air and quickly finds its target. The bat makes a shrill cry and then falls to the ground. Christian walks over to the bat and pulls his knife out, and walks back to the entrance. As he is walking back Christian gets the grim impression that he just killed some sort of relation to this fella that he just made the bet with. See that is one of Christian's powers he can spot a demon by reading there life pattern; the Mexican and the bat are both vampires. Guards would be the best bet, making sure no one with diseased blood or someone that would pose a threat would get in.  
  
"Can I enter now?" Christian asked.  
  
"Si."  
  
The Mexican opens the door for him and curses under his breath as Christian enters. The place itself is very lively and loud. The band plays fast hard tunes and the strippers keep the attention on them, this way all eyes are on the back of the bar. This to serve as a distraction from the centuries old paintings and sculptures that line the room, what would u rather look at? A beautiful brunette with her legs behind her head or some ugly sculpture of a Mayan bird.  
  
Christian smirks as that thought enters his head and continues to survey the rest of the area he has to work with and notes that it is an extremely cramped bar, not a lot of room to fight. The vampires must have smartened up after the last few feeds did not go as planned. Eventually he spots a table far away from the entrance and decides it is the best spot to be. Considering it's relatively far away from the strippers and the bar, no one else will be around him and isolation will make fighting easier. He then decides to simply relax, wait for a waitress, order some food, and wait.  
  
After an hour of waiting an attractive woman walks over to his table and begins the usual greet and meet process. Although this woman is topless and not wearing much else Christian is not amused, waiting to order greasy Mexican food should be a crime even in Mexico.  
  
"Welcome to Hells Haven, may I take your order?"  
  
"Cute name, I will take a plate of tacos and whiskey."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you sure? Wouldn't you like a nice back rub or maybe a little hanky panky? We have rooms in the back to accommodate you better."  
  
"Nope nothing at all. Thanks for the offer."  
  
The woman then bends over and begins to whisper some words in Christian's ear. He doesn't listen, he waits for her to try and bite his neck. Again one of his powers is the ability to spot demons. She is one of them and according to her pattern she is very low on blood volume, her trying to goat him to go into one of the back rooms was more than likely a desperate way having a little snack before the main course. Christian's thoughts prove true as he hears her fangs extend and he then takes action.  
  
Christian throws her off of him with a solid punch to her chest. The blow is enough to send the vampire into the air, but it is not enough to knock her off her feet as she lands on her feet with a look of shock and surprise. How a human could throw her like that is very unlikely and something is amiss about this gentleman; regardless she quickly transforms into her vampire form, lets out a hiss and jumps at Christian.  
  
Her actions are quick but Christian's are quicker as a sword from under his trench coat is pulled out and swung threw the air with a humming noise. When the vampire falls in front of Christian her head falls off and the rest of her body turns to dust. The other vampires see this and begin to grab whatever warm body is closet to them and begin feeding.  
  
Christian puts his sword away and watches the carnage ensue. He blends in with his environment and decides not to fight unless he has no other choice. The place is just too crowded and there is nothing he can do for the humans, once grabbed by a vampire not many of them can escape the eventual bite to the neck. A six foot tall man swinging two swords in the middle of all this mayhem would cause more harm than good.  
  
After ten solid minutes of death and carnage the winners remain, surprisingly it is three humans covered in blood and gore. The three survivors look at Christian and begin to walk towards him, with intentions that are more than likely not the most genuine. After all this is the man that killed a vampire and started this whole mess, plus he did not lift a finger to fight the bloodsuckers afterwards. Therefore bodily harm is the best punishment these three people can think of. But that hasty decision is reversed when Christian's eyes turn pure white and he shakes a finger in the survivor's direction.  
  
The three survivors drop what crude weapons they were holding, take a step back and collect themselves; they did after all survive a very unlikely situation. Regardless they have many questions and this man before them seems likely to have some answers.  
  
"Alright what the hell just happened?" asked one of the men.  
  
Christian gives an inquisitive look and figures the best way to tell these folks what happened here is to be blunt with them. He lets his eyes shift back to their normal baby blue color, walks over to the survivors and gives it to them straight.  
  
"Well for starters those piles of ash on the floor are or were vampires. There are many more of them coming so prepare yourselves. Welcome to hell." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Who are you?" asked the woman.  
  
"My name is Christian and who are all of you?"  
  
"I'm Rebecca, that's Steve, and the big guy is my older brother Jim."  
  
"Good we all know who everybody is, now is everyone alright, anyone injured?"  
  
"No I don't believe so." Rebecca said.  
  
The three survivors look at each other and find it difficult to tell if they are injured or bleeding. It is difficult because they are covered in blood themselves; blood from the vampires and the people that were cut down around them. Rebecca looks back towards Christian with an unsure look on her face.  
  
"Well, we could be, I guess. I don't know; this...this is all just so unreal."  
  
Christian understands her situation all to well and nods in her direction. He has seen many people struggle with the ideal that there are things that go bump in the night. Regardless he has to make sure none of them will turn into a vampire and quickly shifts his eyes to read their life patterns. Thankfully they are all clear but when he shifts his vision his eyes go from baby blue to pure white, which is a bit of a dead give away that he is more human than he appears to be. Unfortunately Jim notices this immediately and spots it out to the others.  
  
"Hey! It happened again, his eyes just turn white again. How the hell is that possible man." Jim yelled.  
  
"Um...listen it's not an issue right now. I am here to help you guys, to get you out of here in one piece. What does it matter if my eyes can turn a different color?"  
  
"Yeah I have heard of people that can do that." Steve replied.  
  
"Bullshit, guys are you all blind? This asshole just stood in the corner and watched all of those other people die. He says he is here to help us, I say bullshit, he is here for other reasons." Jim said.  
  
Christian looks at the three and they all seem to have a level of agreement with Jim's statement. He then figures that they are going to more than likely die when the rest of the vampires bust threw the door; might as well give it to them straight again. Thankfully they are not trying to figure out or ask questions about how vampires even exist.  
  
"Alright you got me big guy, you figured out my ruse. I am not here to rescue you three, hell your all lucky to have made it this far. Truth is I am here to kill these demons, and not save you. That is the truth, I am sorry for what it is worth."  
  
"And who gave you the authority to just throw our lives down the crapper?" Steve asked.  
  
"No one, you weren't even meant to live this long. It was merely a fluke."  
  
"I will show you a fluke." Jim says angrily. He then proceeds to pick up a chair and throw it. To Jim's amazement the chair misses completely, it's like the chair went completely threw Christian. "What the hell?"  
  
"How did you do that?" Rebecca yells.  
  
"Do what?" Christian asks.  
  
"That chair just passed right threw you like you were a ghost or something."  
  
Christian then realizes that he phased his body to become transparent so the chair would not hit him at all. It is basically an instinctual thing and it just has completely given away what little hope of keeping these people sane he had left.  
  
"Alright already, I am a servant of God and the Devil. I am here to kill vampires. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Rebecca responds.  
  
"Fair enough, but let me ask you this. Do you believe in vampires?"  
  
"No." Rebecca says.  
  
"Look around, you just killed a small group of them. Makes them exist doesn't it, it also makes my comments just a little easier to believe then as well I would hope."  
  
"Holy shit." Rebecca says.  
  
"Damn this is way deep man." Steve says.  
  
"The man makes a good point. We either accept this or don't, I say accept it. We don't have time to screw around her I am thinking." Jim says and Rebecca and Steve both give him a nod of acceptance. Jim nods back and continues to speak. "Alright you're the expert on this I am guessing. What the hell do we do next?"  
  
"Well first, all of these dead people need to be staked in the heart, just like in the movies. They have been infected and will become vampires very soon."  
  
"What!" said Rebecca.  
  
"Alright once more, they were infected by either a bite to the neck or a number of other things. The time is over to ask questions. If you want to survive your going to have to listen to me, there isn't much time left before they turn."  
  
Jim, Rebecca, and Steve each understand what they must do and grab a pointed object of some kind and begin to stab all the people in the heart. While they are reluctantly doing this, Christian fortifies the entrance with what chairs and tables he can find. Hopefully the barricade will buy them a few more minutes before the other vampires arrive. Eventually the place is littered with more piles of ash, all of the soon to be vampires are gone except for one. Rebecca happens to be kneeling by the last victim crying her eyes out.  
  
Christian walks over her to and quickly reads the pattern thoughts in Rebecca's mind. He discovers that this person was her younger brother. Christian then has no choice but to try and comfort her and get her thinking straight again. Despite of how blunt this comforting will be.  
  
"Listen, he's dead your not. Don't cry over him, he lived a good life, you have many fond memories of him don't let this one be the last. So give him some respect, it could be worse for you and him if you don't stake him."  
  
"I can't, he was my best friend in the world, he meant everything to me."  
  
"Okay its like this you have two options, first option; you raise your pointy stick real high and shove it threw his chest until you hear a loud pop, that will tell you that you broke threw the chest bone and hopefully hit his heart. If successful he will then turn to ash and you can move on to help me kill this rest of these cock suckers coming here. Option number two, he will come back, and try to kill us all. Let's not be hasty with this decision."  
  
"You're sick, he was my brother! I am not going to do this; I don't care what the hell happens to me! I...I...just want to go home." Rebecca sobs.  
  
"Then move and I will do it, just go behind the bar and have a drink or something."  
  
"Go to hell! You are not going to touch him!"  
  
Christian grimaces and forcibly moves Rebecca aside and just to make sure she will not try and stop him he slaps her across the face in a bleak attempt to knock some sense into her. But all Rebecca can do is sit on the floor and sob. Christian shakes his head, takes out one of his swords, and begins to do what must be done. He puts his sword on top of the boy's chest and is about to simply push down threw the chest bone when surprisingly Jim bull rushes him and knocks him and his sword aside, away from the boy's body.  
  
"You will not touch my brother's body! I don't care what will happen if we don't kill him. He's dead already, he deserves peace."  
  
"Fine, fine. You staked all those other dead people, but not this one. Oh shit, Jim look out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jim turns around and sees his once dead younger brother come back to life. Jim's eyes grow to the size of quarters and he quickly realizes the error of his actions. He turns and tries to run away but his life is ended when the new vampire jumps onto his back and uses its new fangs to rip out Jim's throat. Jim dies instantly as blood gushes out of his neck and soon his body begins to spasm.  
  
"Jim!!!"  
  
Rebecca snaps out her sorrow and attempts to run over to this gruesome scene and try to help her older brother. But before Rebecca can get to Jim she is grabbed around the waist by Steve from behind.  
  
"Shit! Steve take her towards the bar. I will take care of this."   
  
Steve nods in approval and watches Christian walk towards the new born vampire. The vampire hisses and takes no time in attacking this new form of food walking his way. Christian ducks under the leaping vampire and with the vampire's backside to him, he is able to pull out another sword and stick it threw the vampire's body and into its heart. He then watches as the vampire turns into ash right before him. On the other side of the room Rebecca screams and continues to sob. Christian frowns and then decapitates what remains of Jim so he won't come back as a vampire as well.  
  
A loud flapping noise then drowns out the crying sobs of Rebecca off as an enormous number of vampire bats come blasting through the door. Steve and Rebecca are killed instantly as the bats fly straight towards them and rip them to pieces.  
  
Christian curses and runs over to where his other sword is laying on the ground. He picks it up with a firm grasp and simply begins to continue on his task of terminating every vampire that dwells in this temple.  
  
Hours pass and dawn finally rises. Hundreds of vampires once dwelled in this great ancient temple, but now only one survivor walks out. Christian walks out of the temple, dusts the ash off of his clothes the best that he can, and cringes from the sight of the sun. He turns around and takes one long last look at the temple and spits in the direction of it. The final piece of the puzzle is then started.  
  
Another one of Christian's powers is his ability to release part of his inner soul. This is the only power that he controls completely on his own. God and Lucifer have no control over it, but this has its consequences, once his soul is used up his life will cease to exist.  
  
Christian concentrates, and summons up a small amount of his soul. Too destroy the temple he only needs a small amount of power because his essence has the destructive power of an atomic bomb. A small blue orb about the size of a marble emerges from the palm of his hand; he then takes a deep breath and blows the orb in his hand towards the direction of the temple.  
  
Seconds pass and an explosion erupts. A blue wave then engulfs a two mile radius; everything in its path is completed destroyed. The temple and all the vehicles are now gone. Life in this part of the desert will be non existent for quite some time. This will unfortunately disturb God, but the vampires can never rebuild their temple now. The mission is done, and now Christian must inform his two masters of his process. 


	3. Chapter Three

With the mission complete, Christian teleport to hells tenth level to inform Lucifer of his accomplishment. Christian now vanishes from the desert landscape in a white flash. The teleportation process goes quickly and after years of doing it, it doesn't hurt anymore. When first attempting to teleport Christian would become nauseated, and feel as if he had broken every bone in his body. Now the process is painless, and with the same white flash he appears in Lucifer's chamber on the tenth level of hell. The chamber itself looks like a typical room with chairs, tables, and book cases. But the blood red walls and lavish overly sized bed that is ordained with blood red curtains and held up by numerous human and demon skulls reminds you that this is surely a room that could only be in hell.  
  
Christian looks up only to see threw the blood red curtains his master in bed with several women. Lucifer looks up at him, opens the curtains, gives a nod to the girls around him to leave, and then sits up in bed to fully acknowledge Christian's presence. Lucifer himself is usually blonde with blue eyes, average height and very fit. But as lord of hell he can choose to look anyway he wishes to, simply put it is a perk of the job. So his actual appearance varies daily, today he appears to look like a very blonde Brad Pitt.  
  
"Christian! How goes the vampire killing business?"  
  
"Very well my lord, the temple is destroyed. Pardon my rudeness my lord but I do hope this mission was not done just so you could have some new play things." Christian says with a smirk as he eyes the women leaving the chamber.  
  
"No that was not the complete purpose of your mission, those women had just arrived and I suppose I do have that to thank of you. But since they were so willing to please me I have decided that they will be my new servants for the moment, until someone better comes along to replace them of course."  
  
"Of course, although I am sure that won't take long to accomplish. You do have a reputation as being a ladies man my lord."  
  
"Yes well when you are thrown down by your lover from heaven itself I guess one must pass the time with these miscreants that I deal with daily. Might as well have some fun with them don't you think?"  
  
"I try not to think about you and the "miscreants" that much my lord, it disturbs me. So do you have any comments on my performance?"  
  
"Performance is that what it was called, your no Jimmie Dean my boy. To tell the truth though, and it does pain me so to do so, I missed most of it. But I must say I liked the little speech to the whimpering friend that much I did catch. What was her name?"  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
"Ah yes, "he is my brother he deserves a decent burial", what fond moments of sorrow she had and then that speech. "Take your stick like so, push it threw the breast plate until you hear a pop." Now that was pretty funny. It had me laughing so hard that I almost fell out of bed. Overall it was a great performance. I was proud, now leave I have business to attend to, tell my other that I wish him happiness."  
  
"Yes my lord." before Christian teleports to Gods chamber he mutters. "Happiness my ass."  
  
After centuries of missions Christian has become accustomed to the routine of having to discuss his missions with his masters. Again with a white flash Christian arrives in Gods chamber. No one truly knows how big this chamber is but it has been rumored that it is bigger than anything in the universe. As for appearance it simply looks like you're inside a cloud, no chairs or tables or walls, just willowy wisps of what appear to be clouds. Christian walks around a little and waits for his other master to welcome him.  
  
After several long moments a white haired and bearded giant of a man comes out of a cloud and grabs Christian by the shoulder, spinning him around and then hugging him. After the embrace God takes a step back and looks Christian up and down, as if he is admiring his own son.  
  
"How are you my boy? How well did the mission go?"  
  
"I am just fine my lord, the mission went well. The temple was destroyed, the vampires are all vanquished, and the desert around the temple is a wasteland."  
  
"Oh that is a shame about the desert. It is a fitting sacrifice though for the safety of so many others. Have you spoken with my other yet?"  
  
"Yes. I have already talked to your other, he liked the performance. Did you my lord?"  
  
"Very much so, you performed brilliantly. But you did treat the humans harshly."  
  
"I am sorry for that, they did not take well to me and what I had to say. With the situation I felt being blunt with them was the best action."  
  
"Well they do tend to be a stubborn folk, very hard to get things into their thick skulls. Did "he" have anything else to say?"  
  
"Oh yes, your other wishes you happiness."  
  
"Really, he must want something else. Thank you for telling me though."  
  
"Your welcome my lord, any word on the next mission?"  
  
"Well the next mission is still in the process of being finalized. All I can tell you is that you will be protecting someone."  
  
"So I am on downtime then. That is fine I could use a long bath, all of that sand really gets into your skin."  
  
"We will summon you when it is time. Now leave my son, much is to be discussed."  
  
Christian nods and leaves Gods Chamber in a white flash. He then teleports to what would serve as a apartment more or less in the halls of heaven. A place for him to stay when he is not out doing his masters will. He looks around and nods to several passer bys and gets ready to enter his room, but before he can do so a voice stops him; Christian recognizes the voice instantly and turns around with a grin on his wind burned face. The familiar voice comes from the angel named Lila. She is the only thing in heaven Christian truly loves. She as you would guess is breathtaking, as any angel truly is, with black hair and brown eyes. Very tall and wearing a white dress that is very long and elegant.  
  
"Hello lover, how was the mission?"  
  
"Interesting to say the least, I'm on downtime now. Would you wish to come in?"  
  
"I wish it, lead the way."  
  
The two enter the spacious room, and Christian immediately strips down to just his sand-covered pants. The only thing that Christian knows about his past is what his body can tell him and that is the tattoo of a large dragon breathing fire on the left side of his chest. He has asked both of his masters numerous times what it means and represents but they have never given him a solid answer. What answers they do give is that it somehow represents his families' blood lines. Lila seems to think it has to do with his actual name and what sort of clan his family might have been. A warring clan of fighters or hunters of the mythical dragon itself is one of her many guesses. Christian and Lila have talked numerously about the tattoo and pass much time discussing it. Despite the talks the only two people who can answer their questions and curious thoughts and know what it truly represents aren't saying much.  
  
As Christian continues to undress Lila watches him with a loving look and seems to truly enjoy being in his presence. It is almost intoxicating to her to be around this man she has come to know and love over the past centuries.  
  
"So would you like accompany me in a bath dear?"  
  
"I would enjoy nothing more my love."  
  
The two then grab each other by the side and walk towards the back of Christian's chamber to the bathing area. As the two make love, more devious plans are being discussed on Earth. In Central Park of New York City two figures sit at a bench playing chess. To the naked eye these two figures look like two elderly folk enjoying a spring day out in the sun with a rousing game of chess. But under the surface they are the two most powerful beings in the universe.  
  
"So my other, what move shall be made next in our Hells Angels plight?" asked Lucifer.  
  
"Silence! Can you not see I am trying to make a move here?"  
  
Lucifer sighs and taps his finger impatiently as God slowly moves one of his pawns into a defensive position on the board. He then believes a different approach of questioning is in line.  
  
"You do realize that he is becoming more curious about his past life, before the last mission he asked me about his past yet again."  
  
"Yes I know, I sensed this, he asked me about the tattoo again just the other day. That angel he is fond of, Lila I believe her name to be, has been putting to many thoughts in his head. All I have told him of the tattoo he bares is it is only but one of many keys to his puzzle."  
  
"So do we send him to protect Ozymandias?" asked Lucifer.  
  
"Surely we must, I need him to keep things on Earth running smoothly. Without him I am blind to what is going on in my realm."  
  
"Have you heard the news though, the outsider Arcane has returned to this area, from what Geoff tells me she will go straight to him for vengeance."  
  
"Why is this a problem, Christian can easily best her."  
  
"But she knows to much about what we do with the Hells Angel, she has seen others like him. She knows it is all just a big game. Besides she has a more personal relationship with Christian so to speak."  
  
"Check."  
  
Lucifer looks at the chessboard and makes a simple move to escape defeat. He then continues the conversation.  
  
"She could ruin everything, and tell him everything. Remember he does have his soul essence, we cannot control that power and he has the ability to destroy us both with it." said Lucifer.  
  
"We just tell him to ignore her words and destroy her if she meddles in our affairs."  
  
Lucifer looks taken a back by this statement and smiles widely, he then makes several moves on the chess board with the same large grin on his face.  
  
"You know, for being the good one you certainly have a devious mind."  
  
"It is not one of my more shining qualities; I am after all the one that can reign fire and brimstone from the sky. The bringer of lightning when I bowl, so I hear from the youth these days. What do you do? Your evil incarnate and ruler of hell, you also let anyone enter your gates. That just doesn't have the same bang for the buck as ruler of heaven and controller of its gates, must have a pure soul to enter has, now does it? You can give him the news by the way."  
  
"Nice speech, think you could keep it down. The monkeys are starting to stare at us." Lucifer says as he nods in the direction of several people who have heard God's speech. "I will let him know, just let it be known that I said this mission was dangerous and you're the one pushing this one threw."  
  
"So be it, it shall be known from this moment forth."  
  
"Good, I will tell him. By the way, checkmate."  
  
God looks at the chess board intensely and then look up in disgust at his other, and the two then vanish. The bodies they were in control of come back to reality and look at each other as if they had just awoken from a deep slumber. They then look at the chess board to continue their game. The elderly person that was controlled by Lucifer gives a look a pure glee; it appears he has not won in quite sometime.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Christian's chamber the two lovers are done, exhausted over the fondness they have just shared with each other. As they talk about recent happenings Christian sharpens one of his swords. These swords mean a great deal to him and although they do not need to be sharpened something in Christian's soul urges him to do so after every mission in which they are used. Matter of fact, all of the weapons in his trenchcoat are forged from a superior metal and then bathed in water that is blessed by both god and the devil. Essentially Christian uses mystic weapon that have dire effects against anything that is good or evil.  
  
Before the two lovers conversation can become an hour old a knock at the door forbids them from it. Christian kisses Lila softly and walks to the door. When he opens the door a man in a black robe appears before him.  
  
"Hells Angel you have been summoned to hells tenth level." 


End file.
